O gosto do erro
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Ela já havia sido de vários. Ele a queria, e não era para apenas uma noite ;; INO X GAARA ;; ONESHOT ;; UA.


**N/A: Esta fic é uma ONESHOT e é UA. **

**Boa leitura!**

"_**O gosto do erro"**_

_**-**_

"_**(...)Existir é isto: beber-se a si próprio sem sede."**_

_**-**_

O vestido preto cobria parte do corpo branco e deixava as costas à mostra. O corte seguia dos ombros até a baixa cintura, e à medida que a moça se movia, as pernas apareciam desnudas devido às fendas laterais. Seria hipocrisia negar que a mulher não despertava olhares interessados e maliciosos dos homens e até mesmo de mulheres.

E ela seria muito dissimulada se dissesse não saber disso. A taça que carregava não continha um mero champanhe. Apesar de estar no copo errado, Ino preferia o beber assim. Talvez chamasse menos atenção beber a bebida ardente em outro recipiente do que ser vista com aqueles largos copos.

Pelo menos nos copos, existia como disfarçar o líquido.

De todos os adjetivos que a qualificavam, do que ela menos precisava era ser classificada como uma bêbada desenfreada. Não que ela estivesse alcoolizada ou que ela se importasse em estar, mas seria melhor manter a pose.

A loira caminhava pelo salão enquanto bebericava aos poucos. Apesar de virar copos e mais copos em outras ocasiões, agora não o faria. Além de não ser uma ocasião para porres noturnos, ela não tinha companhia alguma para lhe levar para casa. Os olhos azuis passeavam por todos os lados e notavam o encontro de amigos e inimigos, conhecidos e desconhecidos. 

Os mais íntimos aos poucos entravam em cena, mas eram realmente poucos aqueles com quem parava para conversar. A distancia os separara de corpo e alma e ela não via muitos problemas em se manter à esquiva, afinal sua companhia não era desejada em alguns dos casais presentes.

Desta vez os fios louros não se achavam presos, diferentemente de como eram vistos antigamente. Ainda que fosse jovem, a maturidade já estava presente na vida da Yamanaka. Assim como os fios conservavam a mesma cor, ela ainda possuía a mesma beleza.

Era estonteante. Um sorriso tímido se abriu ao encontrar os orbes verdes da Haruno e titubeou em ver os olhos negros do Uchiha. Assim como o sorriso se fechou, ela desviou os olhares, mirando os outros convidados.

Não queria que o passado retornasse a sua mente e tão pouco queria lembrar dele. Gostaria de parar e conversar com a amiga de cabelos róseos, mas estando Sakura junto do homem com quem dividira cama algumas vezes, seria um tanto quanto impróprio.

Mesmo que isso tivesse ocorrido em sua adolescência, a loira se envergonhava de atitudes impensadas que rodearam grande parte dessa fase, pois não haviam passado tantos anos assim. Mas também não podia se culpar por nada, já que era apenas uma menina que acreditava amar e acreditava que para ser amada, devia praticar o amor.

Levou alguns anos para aprender que não precisava amar para que recebesse o amor, mesmo que ainda não o tivesse recebido. E a esta altura do campeonato, não se importava mais se o encontraria. Após tantas experiências mal sucedidas, seria melhor ser considerada apenas como a "bela mulher " e não como a "pobre mulher". A verdade é que estava cansada, cansada de se envolver em amores não correspondidos, cansada de esperar o primeiro telefonema, cansada de sofrer.

Mas se a perguntassem se ainda desejava encontrar, sem dúvida alguma, ela diria sim.

Rodeava o bocal do copo, enquanto continuava a andar pela festa. O garçom a serviu com um sorriso maroto, que foi ignorado. Avistou uma poltrona e lá se sentou. Cruzou as pernas enquanto observava os movimentos do lugar.

"Chato" – era o que ela pensava.

O que a fazia permanecer era a educação. Mesmo assim o balançar das pernas indicavam a falta de paciência. Os cabelos espetados de uma garotinha que se aproximava a fizeram parar e tentar reconhecer. As expressões faciais lembravam muito Shikamaru, não fossem os olhos verdes. Não demorou a confirmar a hipótese ao ver o Nara se aproximar, junto de Temari. 

A loira de olhos verdes a olhou com superioridade, ao passo que Ino somente ignorou.

Não estava sendo uma boa noite. Não bastasse encontrar o Uchiha, agora também teria de suportar a majestosa presença do casal, principalmente pela presença de Temari. Mais uma vez se amaldiçoou por tidos tantos envolvimentos amorosos. Shikamaru fora o primeiro homem de sua vida, mas não sentia borboletas em seu estomago quando o via.

Enquanto a relação com o Uchiha não passava de apenas um simples aceno, nas raras vezes em que tinha oportunidade de ver o Nara, eles conversavam. Não o faria na festa por saber que o rapaz julgaria o diálogo muito problemático. Além de que não importava se falaria com ele ou não.

Do outro lado do salão, os olhos verdes de Temari observavam tudo atentamente. Cutucou o marido e sorriu.

- Sua amiga está aqui – instigou ela.

- E daí? – perguntou, cortando a mulher.

- Ela parece estar sozinha – continuou irritando.

- Mande seu irmão fazer companhia – resmungou, bebendo e suspirando ao ver que a pequena sumira de perto outra vez.

Temari sorriu. Sabia que não existia nenhum problema em instigar o marido. Eles tinham uma relação bem sólida e ela acreditava que uma pequena insinuação poderia distrair as coisas. Shikamaru sabia disso e procurava não responder nada, pois achava que se desse lado à Sabaku, entraria no joguinho da esposa e de jogos, o único que ele gostava era o de raciocínio.

A loira de olhos verdes voltou os olhos na direção do irmão. O ruivo colocava gelo em sua bebida, próximo à mesa. Ela o chamaria, afinal estava sozinha, já que o marido correra atrás da menina, mas não o fez. Ele parecia muito entretido olhando para algum lugar do salão. 

Um passe de olhos rápidos para o lado o fez entender de que a irmã gostaria de tê-lo ali. Sem pressa, chegou perto da loira. Em silêncio permaneceu, voltando os olhares para o mesmo lugar onde estivera olhando antes.

Temari seguiu os olhares do ruivo e logo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, indicando admiração.

- Yamanaka Ino – pronunciou ela.

Os olhos apáticos dele se voltaram para os da moça ao seu lado. Era evidente que o moço não entendera.

- Como?

- Yamanaka Ino é o nome da loira que você vem secando durante horas – falou, já impaciente.

- Hn – murmurou ele.

- Não vai conversar com ela ao invés de ficar aí olhando? Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar companhia – ironizou.

- Como sabe?

- Todos sabem – murmurou, marota.

- Sabem de que? – continuou, sem entender as insinuações da irmã.

- Da fama dela, Ino adora se divertir – comentou.

- Eu nunca ouvi nada – retrucou ele.

- Ela se mudou a alguns anos, mas sabe como é... – continuou. – Oras, Gaara! Ela seria uma boa companhia para uma noite. 

- Shikamaru a considera uma boa companhia para uma noite? – interrogou, fuzilando a irmã.

- Por que diz isso?

- Embora eu não a conheça, sei que ela e seu marido tiveram algo, antes de você – explicou, deixando a irmã sem graça.

-

-

Do outro lado, Ino observava os convidados e por conta do momento, prestava atenção na loira e em um ruivo, os olhares nada discretos que Temari lhe lançava a fizeram pensar que talvez fosse o alvo da conversa entre ambos. Tudo bem que a esposa de Shikamaru não era sua fã, no entanto, não entendia o porque do homem de cabelos avermelhados estar fazendo parte daquilo.

Também não entendeu a cara feia da moça e o dar de costas dele. Confirmou a hipótese que levantara anteriormente quando o viu caminhar e olhar em sua direção. Sentiu o coração gelar, pois havia achado aquilo um tanto quanto estranho e rezou em silencio para que ele mudasse a rota.

Em vão. Rapidamente ele parou em frente Ino e lhe entregou uma taça de champanhe. Sem muito entender, ela lhe mostrou o próprio copo, indicando que ela já tinha bebida. Gentil e discretamente, o homem pegou a taça das mãos de Ino.

- Deve estar quente – falou, depositando a velha taça em uma bandeja que era segurada por uns dos garçons que serviam o local. Sem graça, ela aceitou a bebida que ele trouxera.

- Prazer, Sabaku no Gaara – se apresentou ele.

- Yamanaka Ino – sorriu, disfarçando a surpresa ao saber que havia um certo grau de parentesco entre ele e a mulher do Nara.

- É irmão de Temari? –perguntou, tentando controlar a curiosidade.

Recebeu um sinal afirmativo e logo observou o ruivo levar mais um gole à boca. Fez o mesmo.

- Então deixou a cidade? – iniciou ele.

- Sim, melhores propostas nos levam a deixar cargos antigos – confidenciou.

- E se surgissem novas, voltaria? – questionou ele.

- Não sei – sorriu.

- Algum problema em voltar?

A pergunta que parecia inofensiva fez com que Ino entendesse como alguma indireta. Parou e encarou os olhos verdes a sua frente.

- Sabe de algum? – interrogou.

- Não – respondeu, percebendo a leve irritação da loira. – Pretende ficar na cidade até quando? – desconversou ele.

- Parto de manhã – completou. – Mas você mora aqui? – perguntou ela, demonstrando interesse.

- Não, mas vou embora daqui a dois dias. 

- Somos meros visitantes – brincou ela.

- Está acompanhada? – perguntou ele, já sabendo da resposta negativa.

- Não e você? – perguntou, também já sabendo da resposta.

- Ninguém que mereça ser trocado por sua companhia – confidenciou.

Ino encabulou-se e respondeu ao elogio com um sorriso tímido. Havia muito tempo desde o último sutil cortejo. O corar apareceu em suas bochechas e isso fez com que os olhos verdes do moço a fitassem com fulgor. Também havia muito tempo desde que recebera um olhar interessante. Não se podia dizer que o olhar de Gaara não tivesse um pouco de luxúria, mas havia algo mais.

Algo que ela não soube distinguir.

- Então a temperatura da minha bebida não foi a única coisa que te trouxe aqui – concluiu ela, tentando encabular o jovem.

- Definitivamente, não – esclareceu ele. – E a propósito, não se bebe whisky em taça – alertou, encabulando a moça novamente.

- Então você sabia – sorriu, vencida.

- Eu sei de muitas coisas – prosseguiu, arrancando um olhar surpreso dela. – Inclusive que eu irei passar uma noite muito agradável ao seu lado – falou, pegando a mão da loira de olhos azuis e conduzindo-a até outro ambiente.

Deixou-se levar. O som da música logo guiou ambos. O ritmo logo os fez dançar. Não era uma dança rápida e tão pouco promíscua. Era lenta e sedutora. A moça percebeu que ele não tinha muitas habilidades e o guiou. Assustou-se com a facilidade dele em segui-la. Também se admirou com o modo com que a segurava contra o corpo. A delicadeza do toque poderia ser classificada como ousado, mas não voluptuoso.

Volúpia sentiu ela ao enlaçar o corpo dele. A pele branca ao entrar em contraste com os fios cor de fogo a despertaram. Não era qualquer um que despertava o desejo da Yamanaka. Em outras épocas, talvez. Mas não agora.

Pareceu esquecer de muitas delas ao sentir a respiração dele bem próxima ao seu ouvido. E pareceu ignorar o resto ao deslizar as mãos por sobre a nuca masculina.

- Seu perfume é marcante – comentou, aproximando ainda mais a boca do pescoço feminino.

Sem fazer maiores comentários, ambos continuaram incitando e dividindo espaço com outras pessoas que também dançavam no local.

-

-

Saíram do lugar e Ino o acompanhou. Apesar de não ter tirado as sandálias na festa, a porta do salão foi o máximo que pôde suportar. Despediu-se de Gaara e deu as costas.

Não foi adiante. A mão dele a segurara.

- Eu a levo – ofereceu-se ele. – Não precisa ir sozinha – continuou, conduzindo a moça até o carro.

- Obrigada – disse, ao entrar.

Aos poucos o clube onde estavam foi sendo deixado para trás. As ruas da cidade já não estavam tão movimentadas quanto antes e ele não tinha pressa ao se locomover. Ainda que em silêncio, correspondia às risadas da loira. De um modo interessado, dava corda a todas as histórias que ela contava. Gaara passou as mãos nos cabelos ao constatar que eram muitas.

De um modo geral, Ino expôs a sua vida em poucos minutos e Gaara a ouviu, comentando um ou outro fato em comum. O Hotel onde Ino estava hospedada logo surgiu dentre as casas. Gaara a acompanhou até o apartamento. A primeira coisa que a loira fez, foi jogar o par de sandálias no canto da sala. 

- Entre – convidou ela.

O ruivo entrou o lugar e ao olhar a bagunça que se instalava nos cômodos, confirmou que poderia classificar a loira como espalhafatosa. Ino o viu olhar e prontamente se desculpou pela desordem.

- Não se preocupe – disse, tirando uma das roupas da loira que se encontrava jogada no sofá.

- Bem, minhas coisas já deveriam estar arrumadas – sorriu amarelo, pegando o vestido vermelho em suas mãos e o jogando em cima da cama.

- Bem, você deve estar cansada, já vou indo – falou, despedindo-se.

- Bem, até mais – disse a moça, dando um beijo no rosto dele.

Assim que o beijo no rosto fora dado, Gaara a segurou. Durante alguns segundos, olhou os lábios da jovem a sua frente e Ino olhou os dele. Aos poucos as bocas se entreabriram e se encaixaram. O gosto dela se misturou ao dele. 

A sensação do novo invadiu os paladares. A boca dele buscava ir mais fundo e a dela, também. A proximidade entre os corpos se anulou e aos poucos as mãos os uniam. Os beijos começaram a serem dissipados por todo o pescoço dela e dele. Os dedos tornaram-se esbranquiçados nas pontas, tamanha força depositada sobre eles.

A mão masculina desceu a cintura e contornou o dorso feminino, buscando a abertura do pano. A pele da Yamanaka arrepiou-se.

Os dedos alvos dela logo seguiram o corte do pano da camisa e escorregaram, soltando alguns dos botões. 

- Sabia que seria uma ótima noite – sussurrou ele.

A frase soou como um cubo de gelo. Sendo Gaara irmão de Temari, rapidamente interpretou que toda a conversa, a dança, a carona e a aproximação como uma simples estratégia de a envolver e se deitar com ela.

A mão forte que a prendia e deslizava sobre os contornos de seus seios, foi parada.

- Eu pareço oferecer ótimas noites? – perguntou, afastando o homem de si.

Gaara não entendeu, mas percebeu que algo estava errado. Aproximou-se da loira novamente e passou os dedos por sobre os longos fios dela, os tirando da face da moça.

- Algum problema, Ino?

- Você buscava uma ótima noite, Gaara? – questionou, tirando os dedos dele de si.

Gaara se manteve impassível. Não entendia o que a loira a sua frente lhe questionava e não sabia o que responder. Optou pelo silêncio.

- Sua irmã deve ter dito muito a meu respeito – suspirou, cansada. – E você comprovou. – concluiu.

Gaara digeriu todas as palavras da moça e ligou com os gracejos irônicos de Temari. Agora havia entendido. Ele só não tinha concordado. 

- Ora, o que está esperando? – perguntou, abrindo o fecho do vestido e se despindo.

O ruivo não escondeu a surpresa ao ver a moça praticamente desnuda à sua frente. Ino caminhou até ele e rapidamente pegou as mãos do homem e as colocou em seus corpo. Beijou-lhe a boa e arrancou-lhe a camisa, o empurrou no sofá e subiu em cima do jovem.

Gaara apesar de gostar da sensação, não entendia as atitudes da loira. E ela percebeu isso.

- Não queria prazer? – perguntou, tentando esconder a voz chorosa. – Não quer sexo? Tenha – disse, deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

Para o ruivo, foi o que bastou para empurrar Ino.

- Por que isso? – questionou, irritado. 

- Não importa – disse, não escondendo as lágrimas. – Não se importe comigo, afinal eu sou apenas uma qualquer que vai te fazer gozar.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – retrucou, realmente indignado com as coisas que ela dizia.

- Não sabe? Diga que você ouviu que eu já dormi com vários homens e inclusive o seu tão estimado cunhado – ridicularizou ela. – Diga que você quer sexo e eu te darei, já que sou a vadia que vai lhe proporcionar uma ótima noite – continuou.

Ela sabia que não seria diferente. Após deixar a cidade, as conversas sobre sua reputação não chegariam aos seus ouvidos, porém isso não queria dizer que não seriam repassadas por outras línguas. Odiou-se por isso. Sentiu a garganta apertar. Já não sabia mais como lidar com isso, já não queria mais passar por esse tipo de situação.

Ela não era interessante, não era simpática, não era extravagante, não tinha sentimentos. Ino era sexo. Sexo dos bons. Seu sorriso não era puro, era mundano. 

Não era alguém que merecesse encontrar alguém interessante. Não era alguém que se pudesse confiar. Ela era alguém que já havia passado pelas camas de alguns homens. Só isso. E mais nada.

Ela passaria a noite com mais um. E ele, com qualquer uma.

Gaara se acalmou e finalmente entendeu. Pegou o vestido jogado e entregou para a loira.

- Não faça isso – disse, enquanto pegava sua camisa. – Você não precisa disso – continuou. – Eu não quero saber com quantos já dormiu – concluiu, fechando os botões. – Pouco me importa o que fez ou o que faça! Eu não quero mudar minha opinião a seu respeito.

Agora foi a vez da Yamanaka se surpreender.

- Eu já tive uma ótima noite, Ino – falou, dando as costas para a moça. – O que quer que tenha pensado, pensou errado – alertou, antes de deixar o apartamento da moça.

Os olhos azuis dela se tornaram vermelhos. Apesar da vergonha, conseguiu soltar um meio sorriso. 

Talvez Ino não fosse observada da mesma maneira por todos e fosse encarada de forma diferente por alguém. Mas ela continuaria a se torturar senão concebesse sua própria existência. Era hora de aprender a se conceituar, e não se deixar ser conceituada. Fechou a porta do apartamento e voltou ao sofá.

"Burra" – pensou ela, ao ver que tinha perdido uma chance. 

Esmurrou o sofá e se levantou. Seria uma longa noite.

Dormir era a melhor coisa a se fazer, já que não havia nada a ser feito, pelo menos, não por agora. Já que a sorte não batia duas vezes na mesma porta, considerou-se fracassada novamente. 

Mas sentiu-se aliviada, se não fizera o correto, também não fizera o errado.

Porém, a sorte poderia aceitar receber duas batidas em sua porta e Gaara pensou o mesmo ao depositar seu cartão no meio do vestido preto que devolvera às mãos da loira.

Talvez as pessoas fossem transparentes e demonstrassem suas intenções através de algumas atitudes. Nem todos se escondiam. Mesmo que os líquidos se escondessem por trás dos copos, o seu gosto não seria mudado e conservar-se-ia o mesmo sabor.

Gaara não se escondeu e tão pouco se alterou. Talvez ele fosse transparente, tão transparente quanto uma taça de champanhe.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Yo people!**_

_**Como vão vocês? Espero que bem! Depois de um longo tempo sem criatividade, resolvi aparecer! Espero que gostem dessa fic!**_

_**Kissus a todos e dêem GO!**_


End file.
